Cavalier Équestre
by Muwnder
Summary: Trafalgar Law est un cavalier professionnel reconnu. Aidé de ses deux employés Shachi et Penguin, il participe à la finale des Longines FEI World Cup avec son fidèle équidé Bepo. Mais ce parcours d'obstacles complexe embête le cavalier confirmé. S'en sortira-t-il ? [TS x UA]
1. Première Partie

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous présente quelque chose de... Spécial.  
J'avais envie de faire un véritable UA sur Terre, mais pas encore de schoolfic, ni d'une vie active. Alors j'ai pensé à ma passion : les chevaux.  
C'est un univers que je maîtrise très bien, ce serait donc facile. Et puis, je n'ai encore jamais vu de fictions sur le thème équestre ! J'ai imaginé Law dans la peau d'un cavalier professionnel, et je me suis inspirée d'une vraie finale FEI (Fédération Équestre Internationale) pour ce TS. Je le fais en deux chapitres, le premier comme "intrigue" et le second comme "action".  
**

**Cependant, je sais bien que ce registre ne sera compris que par ceux qui pratiquent l'équitation ou qui connaissent certaines notions, alors je m'attends à peu de succès. J'ai utilisé des termes spécifiques que beaucoup ne comprendront pas et dans le second chapitre, ça ne s'améliorera pas ! Dans le pire des cas, GOGOLE est votre ami.**

**Quelques infos' avant de commencer votre lecture : Trafalgar Law est un cavalier, Shachi et Penguin sont les grooms [employés qui s'occupent des chevaux dans un haras] de Bepo (que j'ai travesti en cheval É_È). Nous sommes à Las vegas, en 2014/2015, en finale des Longines FEI World Cup.**

**Rating : K.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Point de vue : Law.**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_Cavalier Équestre._**

**_._**

**_._**

\- « Ah, ce parcours est compliqué ! Une troisième finale, on n'a jamais vu ça ! »

Ce tracé est un véritable casse-tête ! J'ai beau me rassurer, je sais pertinemment que je ferai des erreurs. Les juges se sont bien amusés sur ce coup-là. Treize obstacles. C'est un chiffre qui porte malheur. Avec seulement cinq verticaux. Ils ont installé huit oxers. Deux finales ne leur a pas suffit : me voilà engagé dans la troisième et dernière finale, au deuxième tour !

\- « C'est un parcours très technique, tu sais. »

\- « Oui, je l'ai bien remarqué Shachi. Bepo est prêt ? »

\- « Penguin s'occupe des dernières vérifications et tu pourras le détendre dans la carrière. »

\- « Bien. Souhaites-moi bon courage. »

\- « Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis certain. »

Si j'ai réussi à me hisser aussi loin dans cette compétition, c'est bien grâce à mon cheval : Bepo d'Heart, de son nom. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir faire un choix sur la race de mon destrier. Les deux meilleures étant le Selle Français et le KWPN. Par chance, j'ai croisé la route d'un éleveur qui vendait des chevaux croisés de ses deux races. Ils avaient des allures de compétition, de bravoure et de fidélité, mais ce n'était pas spécialement ça que je cherchais. Et puis, au fond de cette écurie interminable, emplie d'étalons alezans, j'ai trouvé ma perle rare. Son pelage était d'un blanc divin, aveuglant. Et la douceur de sa crinière m'a fait fondre. Mon choix était fait. Ce cheval croisé SF/KWPN allait être mon bijou nacré.

Finalement l'éleveur m'en a fait un bon prix. Surtout depuis que je vois tous les progrès que fournit Bepo pendant les entraînements. Il est investi et ne se plaint jamais par un signe de mauvais caractère. Il a tout juste huit ans, et une santé vive !

Je ne suis jamais monté aussi haut dans les échelons qu'avec Bepo. Et c'est bien la première fois que j'accède à la finale des _Longines FEI World Cup_ à Las Vegas avec un cheval aussi jeune.

Je me lève tranquillement de ma chaise de fortune en délaissant le papier sur lequel j'ai inscrit ce fichu parcours. Cette tente improvisée m'oppresse et c'est le désordre complet sur mon bureau. Quelques éléments de décor tentent d'apporter de l'harmonie parmi ses feuillets, mais rien n'y fait.

Je sors complètement de ma loge et aperçois le public s'installer dans les gradins. Certains concurrents testent encore les barres des obstacles, d'autres essayent désespérément de retenir au mieux leur tracé. Les obstacles doivent bien mesurer un mètre cinquante, si ce n'est plus. Les barres sont colorées, et malgré le fait que Bepo soit habitué aux barres boisées, les barres multicolores ne l'ont pas dérangé lors des précédents parcours.

Les écuries ne sont pas loin, et je m'y rends d'un pas nonchalant j'ai tout mon temps. Je distingue le box numéro 26 et la casquette si particulière de Penguin.

\- « Tout est prêt Penguin ? »

Le jeune homme sursaute subitement et cesse de chantonner. Il se tourne doucement vers Bepo et caresse le bout de son museau pour le rassurer.

\- « Oui, c'est bon. Il n'y a plus qu'à sangler correctement dans la carrière. »

J'ai équipé ce que j'avais de mieux sur Bepo. Je n'aime pas vraiment les marques ni leur faire de la promotion. Une simple selle en cuir bien nettoyée et qui épouse parfaitement le dos de mon cheval. Une bride universelle et surtout pas de frontal brillant. Des protections en cuir, sans ajouts de tissus moutonneux. Pour l'amortisseur, rien que du gel, c'est le plus absorbant. J'ai quand même voulu personnalisé mon tapis de selle : il est entièrement noir avec de petits motifs jaunes brodés. Absolument pas de bonnet, la compétition se déroule en intérieur, c'est donc inutile. J'ai longuement bataillé quant à la nature du mors prévu pour Bepo. Au départ, m'a été proposé le mors Saumur. Il décontracte plus la bouche de mon cheval que son cousin le mors Lhotte. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas envie de ça. J'ai réussi à obtenir le mors Pessoa qui me permet à la fois de relever mon cheval et le garder dans la main.

Je commence à détacher Bepo et c'est alors que Shachi arrive en courant, un habit dans la main.

\- « Law, Law ! Tu as oublié ta veste ! »

\- « Ah oui, merci Shachi. »

Je déteste porter des vestes. Je préfère de loin les pulls. Shachi m'aide à enfiler cette petite veste noire aux broderies jaunes, assortie à mon tapis de selle. Penguin place un tabouret du côté gauche de Bepo et invite gracieusement à monter dessus. Je monte silencieusement sur l'assise et mets mon pied correspondant dans l'étrier gauche. Je saisis les rênes d'une main et me hisse sur le dos de Bepo en m'aidait du trousseau de la selle. Bepo tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde de ses yeux si expressifs. Je lui souris légèrement et caresse son chanfrein.

\- « Bien. Bonne chance Law ! »

\- « Merci à vous. »

Je presse mes jambes et me dirige droit vers la carrière de détente.

**{À suivre.}**

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Je pense que je vais sauter la séquence de la détente, c'est pas le plus intéressant !  
Préparez-vous à vivre un parcours de saut d'obstacle dans la peau de Law ! (Et aussi, préparez-vous à ne rien comprendre aux termes équestres à venir !)  
À bientôt !**


	2. Deuxième Partie

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici la suite et fin de ce TS ! Vous serez probablement déçus par cette fin sûrement irréaliste, mais j'aime ça T_T**

**Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec la deuxième partie !**

**Rating : K.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Cavalier Équestre (Deuxième partie)._**

**_._**

**_._**

\- « C'est à votre tour monsieur Trafalgar. »

J'acquiesce d'un hochement affirmatif du menton.  
Cette fois on y est, c'est notre tour, dernier round.

Bepo a été particulièrement agité pendant la détente. Je pense que c'est à cause du stress envahissant. Il ne m'a posé aucun problème sur le plat, mais dès que je lui présentais l'obstacle d'échauffement, il dérivait légèrement et prenait une marge monstre sur les barres, en balançant gaiement ses postérieurs. Au moins, je sais qu'il donnera tout ce qu'il a aujourd'hui.

\- « Nous accueillons maintenant notre dernier concurrent : Trafalgar Law, monté sur Bepo d'Heart ! »

Les acclamations montent vivement et Bepo oriente nerveusement ses oreilles dans tous les sens. Je l'apaise discrètement et m'engage au pas sur la piste. Le temps d'un petit coup d'œil au plafond pour entrevoir le jury, et Bepo commence à s'échouer sur le côté. Je le reprends et lui demande d'exécuter une dizaine de foulée en marche arrière pour le recentrer. Il est désormais à l'écoute et s'engage au petit trot, non sans un coup de hanche bien placé pour me faire comprendre son impatience.

Départ au galop à droite calme, dans le tournant. Bonne incurvation et foulées amples. Mais son avant-main est encore un peu tendue. Je le reprends davantage dans la diagonale et effectue mon changement de pied avant de démarrer mon parcours. Il avance correctement et est parfaitement décontracté en bouche. Petit redressement initial dans le tournant et les choses sérieuses commencent.

Engagement franc, premier vertical réussi, mais Bepo est lent dans sa décomposition. Je démarre le grand tournant qui m'amène sur l'oxer rouge. Bepo me résiste légèrement à l'abord, mais je n'en tiens pas compte et m'envole plus rapidement.

Troisième obstacle en vue, et Bepo creuse méchamment son dos dans la ligne d'abord pour me résister. Je m'en sors de justesse et l'amène droit sur le vertical bleu en une foulée. Ce saut aussi ralentit mon rythme, en plus de mon virage serré.

Je retranche mon cheval dans le tournant à gauche, en essayant de le reprendre dans la main. Ses foulées sont crispées, mais Bepo allonge sa détente en deux foulées pour sauter l'oxer jaune, placé à la sortie du virage. Ça s'annonce mal. L'impulsion n'est plus la même et mes quatre foulées qui me séparent de la suite du parcours ne sont pas régulières. Cinquième obstacle posé devant, oxer blanc. Bepo ne pousse pas suffisamment à l'abord et ses antérieurs poussent la seconde barre de l'oxer.

\- « Et merde, quatre points Bepo ! »

Il se redresse à temps pendant la seule foulée qui sépare l'oxer et le vertical. Il s'éjecte joyeusement au-dessus du vertical blanc qui suit la ligne d'obstacles. Je le récupère en douceur et je fonce en direction du septième obstacle. La moitié du parcours est déjà bouclée.

Second vertical bicolore, peu large. Bepo allonge efficacement sa dernière foulée et s'élève au-dessus des barres avec une petite marge avantageuse. On avance avec détermination sur la ligne brisée en six foulées. Bepo saute sans soucis l'oxer bleuté, néanmoins il perd de la vitesse et le saut semble s'éterniser. Après la foulée de récupération, je me redresse et enchaîne prestement le vertical rouge installé dans le virage, ce qui n'est pas pour me plaire. Et enfin, nous y voilà, la ligne la plus complexe du parcours.

Un vertical, suivi de deux oxers, avec une unique foulée entre eux. Bepo s'engage fermement et passe chastement le vertical, s'en suit immédiatement le premier oxer qui me ralentit légèrement, avant de peiner sur le deuxième oxer. J'entends le choc très inquiétant d'un sabot heurtant une barre, mais rien n'est tombé. Ce n'est pas passé loin ! Honnêtement, si Bepo n'était pas resté stable, une seconde pénalité nous serait tombée dessus.

Je poursuis mon chemin dans le virage à droite, puis coupe ma trajectoire pour me présenter devant le vertical clair. Et de nouveau six foulées avant de sauter l'oxer sombre avec un écart assez important. Je suis une nouvelle fois bloqué dans mon avancée et Bepo rattrape le coup en accélérant énergiquement.

Le dernier obstacle est à quatre foulées. Mais Bepo a coupé le virage inopinément. Je tente le tout pour le tout.

\- « BEPO, ON Y VA ! »

Bepo s'étend au maximum et aborde l'ultime obstacle en trois foulées, malheureusement, Bepo fait une longue sur la dernière. Malgré tous mes efforts, je sens que cette tentative est vaine. J'entends les cris du public s'enflammer, le jury hurler ainsi que Shachi et Penguin m'encourager. Je surpasse toutes les limites, intimant, à mon cheval, toute ma volonté. Puis, l'impact décisif. Celui des antérieurs qui heurtent le sable avec force… et celui d'une barre.

Tous les hurlements se transforment en souffle d'huées et les enceintes sonores placées en hauteur crachent les paroles désobligeantes des commentateurs.

\- « Quel dommage ! Trafalgar Law termine son parcours en 67.75 secondes et 8 pénalités ! Il se classe donc- »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre le classement. Une masse sombre s'aventure à toute vitesse sur le terrain et s'échoue devant Bepo. Celui-ci prend subitement peur et cherche à s'enfuir. Le public commence à paniquer et se lever, tandis que je tente de rester à cheval. Mais Bepo a plus de force que moi. Il me désarçonne en ruant sur l'imposteur, m'assurant un tendre baiser avec son encolure. Il prend un départ précipité et se met à galoper à une allure hallucinante autour des obstacles. Je suis toujours à mon grand dam, vautré sur l'avant-main, l'assiette sur le garrot. J'ai la courte impression de faire de la monte cosaque à haut risque.

\- « Oh mon Dieu, il va tomber ! » s'élève une voix spectatrice.

Et personne ne bouge n'est-ce pas… Je réussis à me redresser par un coup de chance, mais Bepo est de nouveau effrayé par la bête mystérieuse qui détale à travers la carrière. Il vire brutalement sur la droite, en m'expulsant violemment contre un des nombreux oxers plantés là. Je détruis l'obstacle dans son intégralité, brisant même une ou deux barres. Une lancinante douleur traverse mon corps à une vitesse fulgurante et estomaquant. Ma tête électrisée tourne, mes membres sont ankylosés. Ma vue est trouble et je déguste le goût si particulier du sang coagulant au coin de mes lèvres. J'aperçois avec mes derniers efforts la nature du monstre ténébreux. Une tâche rouge orangée s'élargit au centre de mon champ de vision, alors que les clameurs mélangées au brouhaha ne laissent plus qu'un sinistre son aigu et perçant comme un cardiogramme filtrer à travers mes tympans, avant que je ne scelle définitivement mes yeux.

**_« Un chat... C'était un chat. »_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ce petit TS est fini ! Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court. [J'ai honte.] Je commence tout doucement pour le moment...**

**Et non, Law n'est pas vraiment mort... Juste inconscient. [Ok, je l'ai victimisé.]**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même ! J'ai bien l'idée d'un OS dans la tête... Ainsi qu'une probable suite de l'OS "Enfance Déséquilibrée" !**

**À bientôt !**


End file.
